


Hold on to what you believe in and just ask your heart

by awarmsunbeam



Series: coming together in a brand new way [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarmsunbeam/pseuds/awarmsunbeam
Summary: Ranmaru picks up on Natsuki and Eiichi's budding relationship and decides to join in.Title taken from ryota-kunstranslations translation of Egoistic on tumblr
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi/Shinomiya Natsuki
Series: coming together in a brand new way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hold on to what you believe in and just ask your heart

Ranmaru was not dumb. People may have thought he was dense but that was a matter of being read incorrectly, his bluntness extrapolated to dimness. 

This ran through his head as he watched Eiichi and Natsuki grow closer over the course of the shuffle unit project. He watched them touch, and flirt, and pass notes that they seemed sure were well hidden.

Ranmaru wondered if they thought he couldn’t see any of it. 

Finally, he snapped during a meeting. Eiichi and Natsuki had been suspiciously chatty the whole time, leaning in close to each other and laughing too loud at each other’s jokes.

“Hey, you guys mind getting a room?” Ranmaru asked gruffly.

Eiichi and Natsuki stared at him, looked at each other, then back at him. Eiichi seemed to consider his answer carefully. 

Natsuki less so. “We have!” he said. 

“Yeah, so keep your lovey dovey shit confined to it. I swear, if this gets in the way of the project…” Ranmaru trailed off.

Natsuki looked determined. “It won’t! I swear, Maru-chan-senpai, this won’t affect the project!”

Eiichi looked pensive. “We have to admit that it might, however. We’ll do our best to keep it under wraps. That said…” Eiichi paused. "Would you care to join us?"  


“Huh?!” Ranmaru was not expecting that. 

Natsuki watched Eiichi as he spoke, then turned to Ranmaru, running his eyes over his form. Yes, he was interested.

Ranmaru's eyes widened, and he looked between the two men. Both were clearly checking him out. Ranmaru frowned; how hypocritical would it be for him to lecture them on keeping things professional if he joined them? Then again, it had been a while since anyone outside of an audience had looked at him like that, and Ranmaru found that he liked the feeling. And it's not like they weren't handsome...his frown morphed into a smirk.

"Sure, not like there's anything better to do," he shrugged. 

Eiichi leaned back. “Good,” he purred. Natsuki merely smiled, his gaze dark. They traded contact information and set a date. 

* * *

When Ranmaru entered the room, Natsuki was already there. 

"Maru-chan-senpai!" Natsuki crowed, smiling widely. 

"Whoa, if we're doing this then you need to drop the senpai, that's going to be awkward."

Natsuki tilted his head. "Then, Maru-chan?"

Ranmaru grimaced. "Actually, drop the -chan as well. I don't want diminutives during sex."

Natsuki paused, then smiled, an edge to it. "Ranmaru," he said, his voice deeper than normal.

Ranmaru shivered.

Eiichi was the last to arrive. Natsuki and Ranmaru were sitting on opposite sides of the room, considering each other silently. Ranmaru, as much as he liked Natsuki, was still unsure of how to parse the information he was getting. He still thought of Natsuki as the peacemaker of Starish, obsessed with anything cute and just shy of ditzy, not a man who regularly met up for sex with someone from a rival entertainment company. 

But the gaze Natsuki had right now was changing that perception. His eyes scanned up and down Ranmaru's body, and when their eyes met he smiled.

Both of them turned to the door when they heard a knock, and Eiichi breezed into the room, closing the door behind him quickly.

"Ah, good, you haven't started yet." He said.

"Wouldn't want you to miss anything," Natsuki responded. Ranmaru grunted an agreement. 

Eiichi left his coat on the table and lounged on the bed, so he could see both of them. "Now normally, we get right into things without much ceremony," he said. "But I thought since we're adding someone new we should discuss some things first. I've already ordered room service." 

Ranmaru shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "What's there to discuss? I thought this was no strings attached. Just to satisfy needs."

Eiichi grinned. "Yes, but that's exactly why we need a discussion. If we are trying to fulfill each others' needs, then we don't want anyone going away unsatisfied, yes?" He paused. "So, I have a proposition. I quite like penetration, and I know Natsuki over here," he gestured at Natsuki, "is willing to try anything once. So, I suggest that our main event today is me on my hands and knees and one of you on either side of me, taking my mouth and my ass."

Before Ranmaru or Natsuki could respond, there was a knock on the door. Eiichi went to it and spoke with the attendant, bringing in the food without letting them see the other occupants. Ranmaru was vaguely aware of Eiichi passing food to Natsuki, but his thoughts were focused on what Eiichi had suggested.  _ Spitroasting _ . On the first date.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Eiichi pushing a plate into his face. It was filled with a variety of cooked meat; Ranmaru's mouth began to water. He took the plate and watched as Eiichi returned to the bed, crossed his legs carefully. Natsuki was digging into a plate of pastries.

"Well?" Eiichi said. 

"I fink-" Natsuki began around a mouthful of cake. He swallowed quickly. "I think that sounds great, as long as I get your ass. It takes me so beautifully."

Eiichi smiled proudly, then turned to Ranmaru. "And you? Will you be alright with my mouth?" 

Ranmaru smirked. "I think that will do nicely."

"Good," Eiichi lilted. "Then while you two are eating I'll get prepared." He began stripping.

Well, Ranmaru couldn't fault bluntness. He leaned back and tackled the food in front of him, watching Eiichi make a show of removing his clothes. He started with his shirt, then moved down to his pants. Once he had unbuttoned his fly Eiichi began palming himself through his underwear. He made eye contact with Ranmaru as he did, and Ranmaru’s breath quickened.

Natsuki finished his food quickly, then undressed, moved over to Eiichi and finished removing his pants. Eiichi lifted his hips briefly to allow it, then went back to pleasuring himself. Natsuki pushed Eiichi back onto the bed, began grinding down onto him, trapping Eiichi's hand between them. Eiichi moaned a little and put a hand on the back of Natsuki's head. 

Ranmaru watched the two of them while he finished his food. It was still strange to see Natsuki so overtly  _ adult _ , but Eiichi was clearly enjoying it. And Ranmaru was enjoying the view. 

Eiichi flipped Natsuki onto his back, took his cock into his mouth. Natsuki released a moan, digging his hands into Eiichi's hair and pulling. Eiichi moaned, causing Natsuki to thrust up into his mouth. Ranmaru watched as Eiichi took almost the entirety of Natsuki's length, pulled back, and dipped back down far enough that Ranmaru could see his throat stretch.

Natsuki was not small.

If things were like that…

Ranmaru set his food aside and began undressing, moving towards the bed. "Oi, you two." He kneeled on the edge, waiting for them to notice.

Natsuki turned to him with a dazed look in his eyes, noticed his lack of clothes. 

"Eiichi," he said breathily, pulling on his hair. "Eiichi, I won't last like that." 

Eiichi let go of Natsuki's cock with a wet pop. Natsuki turned his gaze back to Ranmaru, getting his breath back, and Eiichi followed his gaze. He smirked. 

"Ready to join us?"

"Yeah, move over." Ranmaru nudged Eiichi with his knee, and Eiichi rolled off of Natsuki. Ranmaru climbed over him and began kissing him roughly, pulling back just long enough to let Eiichi gasp out a breath before returning to his mouth. At the same time, he began stroking Eiichi's cock vigorously. Eiichi moaned into Ranmaru's mouth, made tiny thrusts into Ranmaru's hand. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on Ranmaru's cock. He gasped in surprise and pleasure, pulling away from the kiss and letting go of Eiichi's dick. He turned to see Natsuki laying on one arm, the other stretched toward Ranmaru's dick. Natsuki smiled idly, and Eiichi panted, catching his breath.

"You know, Ranmaru, you look beautiful like this," Natsuki said. "Letting yourself focus on pleasure for once." 

Ranmaru was going to snap back that he wasn't beautiful when Natsuki's hand released his cock-only to return a few seconds later, covering both Ranmaru's and Eiichi's cocks and stroking gently. Ranmaru and Eiichi moaned in unison, and Natsuki sped up his ministrations. Ranmaru looked at Natsuki questioningly, or at least as questioningly as he could when his mind was growing hazy with pleasure. It was Eiichi who answered, however. 

"He likes-ah!-he likes holding two cocks in his hand," Eiichi said between gasps and moans.

Natsuki giggled. "It just feels nice."

"You'd do all three of us if you could, wouldn't you?" Eiichi said.

Natsuki sighed wistfully. "If only."

Ranmaru grunted and pulled Natsuki's hand away from their dicks. He drew close to Eiichi's face. "I thought I was going to get my cock down your throat." 

Eiichi grinned, pushed Ranmaru back so he could sit up. Wordlessly, he got on his hands and knees facing Ranmaru, pressed a wet kiss to his tip. "As promised," he chirped.

Ranmaru smirked. Natsuki clapped his hands together. "Ah, let me get the lube first! I want to see if Eiichi can suck you off while I'm fingering him!"

Ranmaru obliged, waiting for Natsuki. Once he returned to the bed, Eiichi wiggled his butt playfully. Natsuki slapped it lightly and Eiichi moaned a little. 

"Did you warm it up?" Eiichi asked.

"Mhm, I put it in a bowl of warm water. It should be warm now." Natsuki uncapped the lube and squirted a liberal amount on his fingers, kneeling behind Eiichi. Ranmaru couldn't see what he was doing, but he could tell when he entered Eiichi, because Eiichi moaned, letting his head fall forward. 

"Hey," Ranmaru said. "You heard what he said. Try to suck me off."

Eiichi looked up at Ranmaru with hazy eyes. He opened his mouth, waiting for Ranmaru to make the next move. Ranmaru smiled, guided his cock into Eiichi's mouth. Eiichi closed his lips around it, began bobbing his head and sucking. 

Ranmaru watched as Natsuki moved deliberately, slowly. Eiichi hummed and continued sucking Ranmaru's cock, and when Ranmaru held his head and thrust in as far as he could go Eiichi didn't complain, just looked up at him and swallowed around his cock. He repeated the action a few times, then Eiichi suddenly let go with a gasp and his eyes widening. He began trembling and breathing heavily. 

Ranmaru grumbled a little, but allowed it. He needed a break if they really were going to take Eiichi at the same time anyway. 

Finally, Natsuki removed his hand from Eiichi's ass. Eiichi whined in response.

"Don't worry, you'll have something even better soon," Natsuki said. He was spreading lube over his own condom-covered cock. "It'll fill you right up," Natsuki chirped and positioned himself behind Eiichi, pressing his cock against Eiichi's hole without pushing in. "Ready?"

Eiichi nodded vigorously, and Natsuki entered him. Ranmaru watched as Eiichi gasped, a drawn-out moan leaving him as Natsuki pushed all the way in, then paused, the two of them panting together.

Eiichi looked up at Ranmaru. "I haven't forgotten about you," he said between breaths. 

Ranmaru smirked. "Then show me."

As Natsuki began thrusting again, Eiichi leaned forward, taking Ranmaru's cock into his mouth once more. He hummed, his eyes closing in pleasure and sucking gently, then increasing his force. Ranmaru moaned; he had to admit it, Eiichi wasn't bad at this. Eiichi gasped a little on a particularly strong thrust from Natsuki, then pulled off Ranmaru's cock and looked at it, then Ranmaru's face.

"Use me," he said. "Fuck my mouth until I can't breathe."

Ranmaru grinned, threading a hand through Eiichi's hair. Eiichi opened his mouth in preparation.

"Gladly," Ranmaru said. He pushed into Eiichi's mouth, moaning as he felt the wet heat surround his cock. He could feel when he reached Eiichi's throat, and pushed farther. Eiichi made a small gasp, and then he couldn't make a sound. 

Ranmaru placed his other hand in Eiichi's hair, holding him in place. He pulled back and began thrusting harshly into Eiichi's mouth, falling into a rhythm with Natsuki. They pushed Eiichi back and forth between them, not allowing him even a moment to rest. 

Eiichi seemed to be enjoying it; when he could breath he hummed and moaned around Ranmaru's cock, and pushed back on each thrust from Natsuki. His eyes rolled back into his head. Ranmaru had to admit he was enjoying it too. It was satisfying to let himself go like this and use someone with their permission.

Soon, Ranmaru's hips began stuttering, he could feel the heat pooling that cued his release. He began to pull out, but Eiichi followed, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. He turned his gaze up to Ranmaru.

He wanted Ranmaru to come inside his mouth.

Ranmaru was happy to go along.

He resumed thrusting into Eiichi's throat, chasing his orgasm. A few seconds later he shuddered as his orgasm rolled through him, pulling back just far enough that his come hit the roof of Eiichi's mouth. Eiichi swallowed, keeping his mouth on Ranmaru until every bit of his semen had been released. 

Ranmaru fell back, watching Eiichi be pounded by Natsuki. It made a beautiful sight; Eiichi was keening and his face was hidden in his arm, his entire face red and his lips swollen. Natsuki gripped his hips tightly, thrusting mercilessly and releasing little gasps and moans of his own. With Ranmaru finished he picked up his pace even more, pushing in and out of Eiichi with abandon. Eiichi continued moaning, lifted his ass higher in the air, and Natsuki bent over, reaching around Eiichi's torso to stroke his cock. This proved to be too much for Eiichi, who froze, twitching and his eyes widening, as his release wracked through him. Natsuki continued thrusting, and a few seconds later reached his own orgasm, shivers running through him as he emptied himself. Natsuki kept himself together long enough to pull out gently, then let himself collapse against the bed, his head leaning against the headboard and his eyes closed. He opened them, made eye contact with Ranmaru, smiled. 

"So? How was it?" He said.

Ranmaru allowed a small smile. "Not bad." He looked down at Eiichi, who was beginning to recover. "You're really a slut for cock aren't you?"

A shiver ran through Eiichi. "If you start talking like that we might need a round two."

Ranmaru smirked, pulled Eiichi's chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I wouldn't be opposed. Especially if I got to try that ass Natsuki's so fond of."

Eiichi grinned. 


End file.
